fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dimensional Menace is a Nintendo 3DS game and is the upcoming fourth title in the Mario & Luigi series. In this game, Mario and Luigi need travel between dimensional world, where Mario and Luigi move in a 2-D fashion, and the regular world, where they freely roam the overworld for save the universe from Dimentoir, the main antagonist of the game. Story In the opening, a dark void-like portal opened in the space, freeing a strange creature to the earth from far in space. This creature is called Diementoir, a creature from another dimension. He is sending all of his minions to attack many kingdoms and take control of them to destroy them and then, take sufficient power to control all the world and also all the universe. During this, Princess Peach is seen writing some letters for friends, inviting them to a party she's holding in her castle. After this, Mailtoad goes to Mario and Luigi's house, giving them a letter from Princess Peach, for her party. Mario and Luigi reads the letter and immediately runs to the castle. Once arriving the castle, the Bros. hear screams coming from inside and immediately enters, to see that many Toads are trapped in dark bubbles and the Princesses and Toadsworth are being attacked by Diementoir. Mario and Luigi tries to defeat him, but he creates a giant dimensional void that sucks Princess Peach. Also, he teleports himself to other place, escaping from there. After everything that ocureed, Mario reawakens and sees Toadsworth walking around desperately, E. Gadd talking with Toadbert and Starlow and Bowser entering in the castle. Mario doesn't remember anything and asks Starlow and Toadswoth what happened. They tell Mario everything occurred. Bowser, listening to all explanation of Starlow and Toadswoth, interrupts the group, becoming enraged and starting fight Mario. After being defeated, Bowser flees the castle saying that there will be a second battle. After this, the Bros. decided to talk with Professor E. Gadd to see if he knows anything about it. E. Gadd says that all of them needs go to the Voortex Castle as soon as possible. Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Starlow and some Toads get ready to leave along with E. Gadd inside his Cruiser. That night, E. Gadd explains that Diementoir comes to our planet to get full power to conquer all our Universe and that power is inside Voortex Castle. Suddenly, the Cruiser starts being attack by Bowser Jr. with his Junior Clown Car and some Koopatrols. When the heroes comes to the Cruiser's deck, they see Bowser Jr. that wants revenge from what happened on Peach's Castle with his dad. After loses a batle against the Bros., the Junior Kopa gets angry and, using his Clown Car, he inviolates the cruiser. Everyone on E. Gadd's Cruiser plummet down into Green Plains. Continue... Characters Playable Characters Supporting Characters Locations Real World *Green Plains *Voortex Castle *Chermical Factory *Desertic Ruins *Illusion Jungle *Starshine Archipelago *Black Hole Manison *Constellation Glacier *Cloudway Skyland *Meteor Volcano *Dark Colloseum Dimensional World *Dimensional Chermical Factory *Dimensional Desertic Ruins *Dimensional Illusion Jungle *Dimensional Starshine Archipelago *Dimensional Balck Hole Mansion *Dimensional Constellation Glacier *Dimensional Cloudway Skyland *Dimensional Meteor Volcano *Dimensional Dark Colloseum Places that plays a minor hole *Princess Peach's Castle (tutorial battle's place) *E. Gadd's Cruiser *Dimensional Boss Stadium (place where Mario & Luigi can fight Bosses and X Bosses to win trophies). Enemies Coming Soon... Bosses There is a total of 35 Bosses (without counting Extra Bosses of Dimensional Boss Stadium): 30 normal Bosses and 5 Giant Bosses. Normal Bosses Gameplay Coming Soon... Battle System Coming Soon... Bros. Attacks Real World Coming Soon... Dimensional World Coming Soon... Out-of-Battle Thecniques Coming Soon... Giant Battle System Coming Soon... Category:Articles under construction Category:3DS Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Games by Explodio the BlooP-OW